Daine's Moon
by Xianamagus
Summary: Here's a new chapter!! R&R please!! Daine finds a friend, Moon, while in a strange place.. But what exactly Is Moon?
1. The finding of friends

ONE

Hi!Okay, okay, here's everything I gotta say:Most of these characters are the property of Tamora Pierce!I didn't make them up and I'm not plagiarizing!The other characters (such as Moon and some others) are of MY creation!Therefore they are mine!If you want to use one in your story, please ask me first AND wait for me to say yes or no!And please read and review, and look forwards to lots of new chapters whenever I have time!Hope you enjoy!And no, I'm not as mean as I sound… I'm just not a morning person!

- Aurora Thyme

ONE

The Finding of Friends and the Making of Enemies

Cloud's steady hoof beats seemed to lull Daine to sleep.Her heavy eyelids threatened to close, and her aching limbs argued with her to rest.She quickly chanced a look back to where she had come, and sighed.She breathed in the cool, fresh air and felt more awake than she had before.The followers were out of sight.That both eased her mind, and terrified her.There were some who could conceal themselves, and she had no way of knowing whether They were hiders or seekers or both.

_Could ya please stop? _Daine asked her trusted pony silently.Cloud snorted and gradually slowed to a halt.__

_They always have requests, _she heard Cloud mutter to herself.Daine smiled and lowered herself down from her mount.Cloud was her only family.They were like sisters.They had been through much together, and they had much more to come.

When Daine touched the ground, she knew something was not right.The ground was damp and muddy, and it was the dry season.

_Oh Dear!I'm glad I stopped when I did, _Daine said to Cloud._If this is a swamp, we might be in trouble.I don't remember seeing a swamp on the map we saw at Corus._The pony whinnied in agreement and looked self-consciously around. __

Daine found a dry rock and sat down.She reached with her mind and grasped a bit of the copper fire that burned within her.This was the one thing that linked her and all of her friends, the creatures of Her Earth, together.She used her wild magic and searched the surrounding land, looking for a creature that could help her to really _see_ her surroundings.My survival may depend on it, she thought as she looked with her mind.Finally she caught a glimpse of a Heron not far away.So this _was_ a swamp, she thought to herself.

_Hello wing-sister!_ She spoke with her magic, slowly and softly to show her respect to the great bird.

_And what do you seek little one?_ The bird spoke in reply._My name is Blue Moon.I will do as what you ask of me.The tales I heard of two-leggers speaking to the People I believed were only tales.I am surprised to see those words are truth._

_So I may fly with you and search the lands for familiars? _Daine asked with a smile, awed that the great bird had agreed even before she had spoke to her about her plan.

As Daine readied herself for the short trip, the heron proclaimed softly, _Do what you must little one. I am here to help._

_ _

* * * 

_ _

Daine woke with a start, trying to remember what had taken place and where she was.Too soon, it all flooded back to her.

It had been time for her to journey to Pirate's Swoop.Although it was hard to say goodbye to everyone there, she knew her "vacation" could only last a short time.She had to get back to her lessons with Numair, her teacher, and she knew she missed him and her other friends more than she would admit.

Before she had gone, she had been given a map by one of the servants.It had a note attached, stating it was from Thayet, one of Daine's closest friends and the queen of Tortall.Daine had relied on the map once she knew she would be traveling alone.The road was long and she had only gone along it twice. 

She was in high spirits when she started on the trail, but things had gone down hill after that.One night their supplies had been ransacked, and they had lost many of their medicines and food.They could indeed hunt, but the fact that someone could steal a traveler's supplies disgusted them.

Then, two days after they had left Corus, the found they were being followed.Their followers stayed a good distance away, but they were there all the same.It was that day the Daine realized she was lost.She had convinced a heron to help her find her way back, but that was when she had been striked.She wasn't sure what exactly had hit the heron, but something had.And she had fallen and fallen, right into _Their_ waiting hands.But that startled her the most, because she wasn't the heron!She was riding with the heron, in it's mind, with magic.But then how could _she_ have fallen?No matter how impossible it sounded, indeed it was real.No matter how hard it was to believe, the metal around her wrists confirmed her worst fears:this was not a dream.

Suddenly her train of thought was broken.She heard the squeak of a door that needed oiled and she heard the footsteps of a person heavy enough to be as big as her pony. 

Her thoughts suddenly went to her pony.Where was cloud??Had these people (if they even were people) caught her?Was she safe?Had she gone to get help?A thousand questions zoomed into her mind, and then suddenly stopped.Before her stood a man.He was a huge man, even taller than Numair and Sarge (who were both well over 6 feet).The idea of that had been inconceivable to Daine, but here he stood, right before her eyes.She looked up at his face and gasped as she saw a hard chin, a sharp nose, dark, black eyes, and a wicked grin.His eyebrows were a thick black, just like his hair.He scared her.He could crush her with his foot!

"I am the one my people call Stayeth.And you are the one they call Veralidaine Sarrasri?" he asked in sharp tone.Even though Daine was scared, she looked back into his eyes, and gave him a hard look.

"That is I you name," she said quietly but firmly."I am afraid you tinted it with your filth when you addressed me," she had the nerve to further say."You are not fit to speak to me."

Stayeth's rage was visible, but he strained to keep it within.It was clear that she was of importance, because if she had not been, she would have been slain.

Suddenly the door flung open a second time, and a tall, thin, man strode through.

"You are too pretty to say such horrid things," he said mockingly."And too powerful and prideful for your own good.Don't worry darling, we will soon fix that."As he said those words he took Daine's hand and kissed it.Daine immediately spat on him.

"Don't touch me," she hissed as he recoiled and looked at her with hatred."You are the prideful one.At least I speak the truth."

"Hmmmm, now what exactly is truth?" he had the nerve to say."Some would say truth is what is right.And if that is the definition, I spoke the truth, at least more than you little one."It burned Daine to be called little one by this monster.

"Than speak some truth now," Daine growled as she looked up at the second man."Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sure you've heard of me dear," he said with a smile."My friends and foe alike call me the same."He laughed as Daine looked confused.

"And why one earth did you think I'd grace you with my name Love?"He asked mockingly, and with that he was gone.The larger man spat on Daine and left also.

Daine was left alone with her thoughts.She was left alone with her thoughts and magic.She wondered if anyone else was in the dark room she was locked in.She went deep into herself and searched.She went pasted her breathing and past her firm heartbeat.She sensed mice and rats but then, up against the opposite wall, she sensed something more.Different.She opened her eyes and looked.There sat a girl, not much older than Daine.

"Who are you?" Daine asked after a while of thought."What are you and what are you doing here?"

The girl laughed.Her laugh had a musical ring to it and when she finally spoke, her voice sounded like music to Daine's ears.

"I am Moon.Or that's what some call me.I've never known another name.What am I?Why look at me.I'm just like you.A human."

Daine looked at her again with her magic.This was not a human.There was too much of that copper fire within her.But she surely wasn't a creature or an immortal.Then Daine thought back to when she had first looked at her friend Onua with her magic.There had been a sparkle of that copper fire, but not as much as there was within this girl.Could it really be that there was another like Daine?

"Sorry, I couldn't see you well in the dark," Daine lied.No use in asked the girl now.Better to get acquainted first, and let her tell me.

"And you are -?" Moon asked Daine quietly, glancing at her hair, her eyes, and her clothes.

"Daine.Nice to meet you." Daine said, as she looked Moon over.The girl was quite beautiful.Her long, black hair had a blue glow to it, and her eyes were perfectly almond shaped.They were warm, even though the coloring was the same as that blasted man.Her lips were a beautiful rouge in color, and when she smiled, her teeth were straight and white.Her slender body was clothed in a type of gown, which was a blue to match her tinted hair.There were some kind of marks on certain parts of the dress, and it looked to Daine like they were animal prints.This girl was one beauty, Daine finally concluded.

"The pleasure is mine," she finally replied, after doing the same to Daine.Daine felt ugly next to Moon.Her brown curly hair and her brown eyes were no match for Moon's black, shining ones.And her clothes were not made to be gorgeous or delicate like Moon's.They were made to endure the rough weather and lands that she was used to traveling.But Daine pushed away her thoughts and decided that one friend in a dark place is better than ten friends in a light one.

"So, how long have you resided here?" Daine started with a grin.


	2. Plans for the future

TWO

Hey!Okay okay… in the last chapter I accidentally made a few mistakes… some very nice people reminded me that Daine does not have brown eyes but has blue-gray eyes!Thanks for telling me that… also there probably were a few typos and I apologize for that… and I also wanna say sorry that it took so long for me to write this… I'm havin a kinda busy summer… hope you enjoy this chapter as well and the others to come! 

-aurora thyme

TWO

Plans for the Future

Moon watched Daine intently behind her thick, long eyelashes.She was very confused.She didn't know why she was locked in this dark room, and she didn't know why this plain girl was looking at her so strangely.Was it really that obvious?Could the girl tell?No, Moon told herself silently.No one knew her dark secret.She hadn't even known of it until now.How would someone know a secret if it was never told?That fact relaxed her a tiny bit more.She snapped back to attention as the girl, Daine, asked her yet another strange question.

"What was that again?" she asked politely, trying hard to concentrate on listening to her jail mate.But it was very hard when she was locked in such a small room, so far away from her large, glorious forests and from her deep, dazzling waters.At least the other girl was kind.The other girl was also very strangely familiar.

"Where are you from I asked," repeated Daine while she stared intently at Moon.Moon did not know what to say.She couldn't, wouldn't tell this, this, stranger where she was really from.The other girl would probably just laugh or stare anyways.What possibly could she say that would make sense?Where had she passed through?What cities did she KNOW of?

"Um…" Moon faltered for a few seconds."Cria!"The name popped suddenly into her head.She had passed over some sort of a faire there on her way back to her old home.The people there had been cruel, and they had chased her away from a small place she had intended to camp.

"Wow, small world," Daine mused."That's where I first became a type of horse hostler and where I discovered I had wild magic."

Moon looked at Daine wide eyed.The other girl Daine made a face that plainly said, 'I spoke too much.'For all she knew that magic girl could read her thoughts… what could she say?Magic was a scary thing, a recently it seemed as if Moon herself actually had it.Her family, who didn't even like humans to begin with, would be shocked if they knew Moon had the gift, that is, if that was why all these strange things were happening.

"Re-Re-Really?" asked Moon while wondering what to do."I, I think I have wild magic also," she finally answered after a moment.Was that the right thing to say??Was wild magic what she had?Could two humans with wild magic talk to each other in their heads?

"Can we talk to each other in our minds?" asked Moon, voicing one of her many, complicated thoughts.Then she wondered if she would later regret it.She decided finally that it couldn't be helped.Wild magic was the closest thing to describe what she had.Might as well play along with what the girl says.

"I really don't know!" exclaimed Daine after Moon spoke."And could we, I mean, do you think we could enter each other's minds?" asked Daine in a louder voice.

"I'm not sure, but there is one thing I am sure of… we shouldn't talk too loud, our captors might hear us."

"Yeah, thanks for warning me," Daine said in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"No problem.It's my safety I'm worried about too you know!" said Moon with a smirk."It's nicer in here with someone to talk to," Moon said quietly."Company makes the bad seem better.It's strange though, you seem very familiar to me."

"I don't see how I could possibly have met you, but I do agree with you when you say we seem like we knew each other from somewhere.Were you ever at Tortall?"Daine saw Moon slowly shake her head."Have you ever met Numair Salmalín?"Moon shook her head to that question also."I can't think of a reason we would know each other, but maybe we'll think of it sooner or later."

"Yeah," agreed Moon with a smile.This younger girl seemed very wise for her age.She seemed mature for the small amount of years that she looked."How old are you anyways?" Moon asked Daine after a minute of silent thought for the both of them.

"I'm seventeen," Daine replied smiling."And how old are you?Older than me I suppose."

Moon thought for a second.Where she came from they measured the years differently.She calculated silently."I'm 24 this year," she replied after a few minutes.

"Wow, I was thinking you were 19 maybe.You look younger."

"Is that a complement?" Moon asked with a toothy smile."If so, than thanks."

"If we get out, when we get out of here, will you come to visit my home with me?My friends would love to meet you and believe me; if you don't have a man in your life we could find you one near the castle.They'd like literally flock around you.Also I need someone else to hang with that isn't a noble.Are you a noble?And that would be cool if we could both talk to animals!I won't be the only one!"

"Well, I'm glad you're excited, and hopeful that we will get out.I will come with you to your city.Is it anywhere near the castle where the king and queen live?I have an important issue concerning my family to at least discuss with them.My family and friends would never forgive me if I just blew them off."

"I live maybe 10 minutes away from their Royal Highness's' home.I'm sure they will talk with you about whatever you need concerning your family.Can you talk to animals?" Daine asked, all in one breath.

Moon's face lit up after she heard Daine's news.She was so glad she could stay with her newfound friend and help her family at the same time."Yes I can talk to the People.They are all my friends.Some as close as family," said Moon in reply.Their conversation went on further as the two of them got to know each other better.Moon got more from Daine than Daine got from Moon.

Finally Daine stood away from her wall."I'm tired after yesterday's journey, so I guess I might as well go to sleep now, that is, if you don't need me.We should get a good sleep before whatever happens tomorrow."

"Aye, me too.I am mighty glad I met you Daine," said Moon quietly, still wondering where she knew Daine from. 

"And I'm real glad I met you," replied Daine sleepily.Moon stood still for a few minutes, looking around, until she heard the heavy breathing that meant Daine had gone into a deep slumber.She thought about her past and she thought about her future.What was to become of her?Would she ever get the help that she promised her family?And would the kind and queen of Tortall help her?

Hundreds of questions went through her mind as she tried to get comfortable.It was hard to sit with the harsh metal wrapped around her arms and legs and attached to the wall behind her.But then again, herons sleep standing up.

* * * 

Moon dreamed of her old home near the marshes.She drempt of the small frogs and fish that swam there, and she thought of her family that she had left behind.One dream was so vivid; it was like she was talking to her own father.

"Be strong my fledgling.The 'little one' needs you almost as much as you need her.You two will need to stick together if you wish to survive what you will be put through."Just to see her father made her hysterical, and sooner than Moon would have liked, that dream turned to another, where she was flying, shaped like a bird, flying magically high above the earth, and the hungry, shiny Stormwings were tearing her apart.The fear and pain she felt were unbearable.Blue feathers, the same blue as her gown, were flying everywhere.And then she was alone again, alone in a pit more than ten feet deep.She called and called but no one answered.Then she saw the girl, Daine peer over the side of the hole.The girl offered her small hand to Moon, but Moon couldn't grasp it.She had those wings again, and she couldn't hold on.

Her dreams kept changing, and she slept restlessly. Many a time she awakened, and one time, in the dark, she woke to see Daine sitting up strait with her eyes open.Was the little one sleeping? It looked as if it were, well, _dead_.But then it stirred a bit, and the girl's eyes closed once again.Moon knew it was the child's way of sleeping in the small space provided, and that the opening of her eyes had been because of a dream.She rearranged herself and tried to sleep once more, but it was even harder than it had been the first time.She was so tired sleep seemed impossible, but she knew she would need her strength for the next hard day ahead of her.What she couldn't possibly have known, were the tortures she and Daine would be put through when the rosy, warm sun rose to sit on it's throne of sky and clouds in just a few, short hours.


	3. Desperate Times

Here's my next chapter!I had it written awhile ago but I went on vacation (to Italy!!) and when I got back my computer crashed and fanfic was down so everything went wrong pretty much.^(^,Okay, for those of you who haven't read Tamora Pierce's books (yes these are her characters, for the most part) then here are some things you need to know:

-Sir Alanna – the first woman knight, married to the Lord of Pirate Swoop.She is the King's Champion, and one of Numair's close friends.

-Numair Salmalín – the greatest mage, Daine's love

-Daine – the main character of this story!She has wild magic (she can talk to and change into animals).

-Immortal's War – the famous war in which an evil emperor released the immortals (dragons and other strange creatures) into the world so he could gain the territory of Tortall.

That's all for now!Hope you enjoy my story (and other chapters to come!)

Desperate Times

It was a cool, calm morning, broken only by the sound of footsteps, coming from a small room's open window.If you looked inside, you would see a tall man pacing, back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth.Numair Salmalín was worried and distressed as he thought about where Daine, his friend and his love, might be.

"Where is she?!" Numair exclaimed as he finished walking the length of the room for the hundredth time.

"Daine is a big girl now… she can take care of herself.You know that's what she would say," Replied a short, stocky woman who sat by the hearth of a fire.She stared at the flames, almost as if she was reading something from the hot embers.Her purple eyes flashed.

"Don't even think that she ran off on you Numair.She loves you every bit as much as you love her.But, if you act like THIS every time she is a little late for something, then I wouldn't blame her if she DID up and leave you."The fire cast shadows on her red hair.The shadows reminded her of the small shadow-people that had been lost in Tortall's latest wars.She sighed as the memories of those close that had died flashed through her head.She frowned slightly as she watched Numair prepare for yet another lap around the room.

"Like I'm not important too??No note, no nothing.Doesn't she care at all how I feel??She would at least send an animal messenger if she really cared!Alanna, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times.SHE IS NOT HEALING!!!"

"Men," Alanna said as she rolled those sparkling, purple eyes."Always so protective.Like women are their properties.Humph."

"I do not think she's my property and I have NO notions that she would have ran off on me!!I am defiantly not THAT silly," Numair retorted after he heard Alanna's muttering.The hurt expression on his face projected his true feelings just as clearly as if he had proclaimed it.He was worried, not only about Daine's safety, but also about their relationship.This was no surprise to Alanna considering Numair was in his mid thirties and Daine was only nearing her seventeenth year.No matter how much they claimed to love each other, Alanna couldn't understand how the two could make it work. 

"I'm not jealous either!!!I'm not over protective!!!I can't help that I, I, WORRY!"

His companion just shook her head and murmured, "And my name isn't Sir Alanna."Numair glared at her for about a second before he resumed his pacing.Thoughts rushed through his head as he raked his mind for the few reasons that Diane possibly would have been held up so late.After about 5 minutes, he stopped stock-still.

"Alanna!She could be in trouble!Hurt, lost, you name it!She could be anywhere locked up in some small dungeon being starved!I must find her!"Numair had no idea how close his small speech was to the truth.It was better that he didn't.He wouldn't have liked the truth.Neither would anyone in their right minds.But not everyone is sound 24/7.Some can act insane, well, _always_. 

*****

Alanna looked up quickly after she heard those few words that came from Numair's lips.She saw the pain and anxiety in the lines of his face, and she noticed that he now looked much older than his real age.She finally turned away from his hard eyes.

"Numair, it is true she could be in trouble.Lost is impossible.Remember when the owls and bats drew maps a couple of years ago?"Numair nodded as he remembered Daine's bat friends working during the well-known Immortal's War.They had helped to beat all those immortal creatures and those evil men that had snuck up upon them.

"If she is hurt, it is true she could be helpless, but it is not likely.But, I know how much you care about her, and I love her too, so I can give you this small offer.I can send out a search party-" She was suddenly cut of by a sigh from Numair.

"I'm not a miracle worker and that is all that I can possibly grant you Numair!!It is the best I can do!"

Numair nodded, glance to the floor, and looked back towards Alanna.His eyes lit up as he felt the small chair around his wrist twist and as he heard it's quiet jingle.One look at his small smile and Alanna frowned.

"You better not do anything you will soon regret." She warned as Numair walked away from her and started to mutter quietly.She saw a small gleam of gold as he held the chain that he had taken from his wrist.Alanna leaned over to get a closer look at what he was holding.She gasped as he gently opened the delicate locket that the bracelet supported.In it was a picture, so like Daine and so beautifully crafted, that it amazed Alanna almost to speechlessness.Her voice returned when she saw the small lock of hair pinned beside it.

"You have a focus???" Alanna exclaimed as she tore her eyes from the piece of jewelry."But, but, but… you don't possibly mean to use it do??" she asked, although she already knew what his answer would be.

"That would drain you!You'd be totally and completely helpless if Daine was in some real emergency!If there is a sorcerer or an immortal involved, well, I don't want to think of what the outcome would be!"Numair's face told the whole tale. His mind was set and there was not turning back now.

"I am only doing something that I should have done a long time ago.Desperate times call for desperate measures.This is one of those times."His usually bright eyes had a dull look to them, and a tired glaze replaced the black sparkle.There was grim determination in his chin, and his mouth was hard and firm.There would be no changing his mind.

Alanna glanced at the fire that was warming the room, but when she turned back to talk more to Numair, it was too late.There was an empty space where he had been, and a light space where his shadow had once been found.These were truly desperate times.


End file.
